Berretín
by Xumboo
Summary: Él era un terco, y ella era obstinada. Ni aunque una boda se presentara, un viaje al otro lado del mundo, ni hasta la mismísima muerte, podría separar a tal par unidos por el inquebrantable hilo.


Un par de retoques más y la muchacha ya estaría lista. Los nervios brillaban en sus ojos, pero la tristeza e impotencia no podría faltar.

Hoy, 22 de Julio del 2027 era su boda, la boda de Yūki Asuna.

A sus cortos veinte años, debía unirse en matrimonio con una persona a su nivel de status social, para además de mantener las riquezas de la familia Yūki, para ella era para complacer a su madre.

Aguantó las lágrimas, y recorrió con su vulnerable mirada mandarina, el velo que escondía su bien peinado y larguísimo cabello naranja, su piel pálida cubierta por el icómodo vestido de boda hasta los pies, pero más que nada, miró su mano derecha con disgusto. No quería el pequeño anillo ahí. Se mordió el labio, llorosa.

-Asuna...-La voz que mencionó su nombre se escuchaba débil, sin que conociera ese tono lo llamaría susurro.

Volteó, quitando varias de sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos con sus dedos, y adoptó una falsa postura imponente. Ni se había dado cuenta que la puerta del pequeño lugar era abierta.

-Kirito-kun, tú estás aquí...¿Por qué?-Tragó sáliva, observando con dolor esos ojos vacíos y rotos, como si hubiésen perdido algo, y como negarlo. Sabía de corazón que a su espadachín, esta boda sería una tortura para él.

-Solo...solo vine a despedirme.-Fingió una sonrisa.-Viajaré a América, ¿lo recuerdas, no es así?-La Yūki no podía olvidarlo. Las palabras sinceras de Kirito antes del suceso de Jhony Black, le sugirieron venir con él al continente.

Asuna lanzó a la borda su actitud triste y se lanzó hacia a él, hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

Su voz se rompió.

-¡Kirito-kun, no quiero! Yo...yo solo quiero casarme contigo...quiero estar solo contigo, quiero ser solamente tuya...-Se aferró fuertemente a la decente camisa por supuesto, negra. Dirigió sus manos hacia sus, mejillas ruborizadas por el maquillaje, y la acercó hacia sí con desesperación.

Eran tan solo cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, no, un centímetro para sentirse en la nada y mandar al diablo que aquella chica sería de otro hombre. Su semblante se tensó y sus ojos adquirieron una pizca de furia en su estado más puro.

Los brazos femeninos se colgaron rodeando su cuello, empinándose más, ya que el Kirigaya había crecido aún si su edad era menor. Sin equivocarse, la acercó tocando descaradamente las curvas de sus caderas.

 _Siempre fuíste mía_ , susurró entre beso y beso.

Se apoyó en una pared, ya que Asuna se lanzó hacia a él.

Kazuto simplemente no podía aceptar que aquella hermosa chica, con la que compartió mucho más que un inventario; una cama, un hogar, un amor, con la que sintió horribles grados de dolor solo para salvarla de las necias manos de "Oberon", con la que entregaron su cuerpo mutuamente, con la que simplemente sintió ese gratificante y molesto sentimiento (para él en un principio) se fuera a la ruina por un idiota y solo para no decepcionar a su madre. Genial.

Ambos se separaron, por la carencia de oxígeno.

Para su sorpresa, Asuna se quitó el velo bruscamente.

-¿Asuna...?-

-Quiero ir contigo, Kazuto.-Abrió los ojos grises, inesperado. Las palabras de Asuna eran complicadas.

-Tú...¿Quieres? Estas segura...¿cierto?-Tartamudeó estúpidamente.

-Desde el momento en que te besé, supe que no había vuelta atrás.-Sonrió acercándose a él.-Además...¿te lo prometí, recuerdas?-

El Kirigaya le tomó por el mentón y le regaló incontables besos.

.

.

.

Meses después no se volvió a saber del paradero de Yūki Asuna, al menos en Japón.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta yo me sentí rara escribiendo esto (?) Mi inspiración fue ver una película de Gaturro (oi khé) pero mejor no hablemos de eso xD_

 _Se suponía que debía poner la alerta epiléptica como me es común, pero me dió flojera, la vvd. Usea chikoz xfabor, cuantas calorías podría quemar con eso, mejor no me arriesgo es peligroso. :U_

 _Ando muy triste, me caminó una cucaracha en la espalda justo cuando iba a ducharme, creo que jo me queda mucho tiempo antes de que me convierta en una (Puta bidha). No enserio KE-AZKO._

 _XD Me despido, sean acompañados por Stacia._


End file.
